Drawn Together Sonic Style!
by Chaos Shock
Summary: Sonic and friends end up stuck in a reality TV series. How will they cope? You'll only find out if you read...Warning: Contains bad language and adult situations


Note: This is the first thing i have ever written, so it's no wonder it's rubbish

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the rights to the Drawn Together series. If i did i'd be a millionaire...

1,000 cameras

7 Chaos Emeralds (+ the Master Emerald)

12 screwed-up housemates

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Dr. Eggman

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Big the Cat

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy Bee

Vector the Croc

**DRAWN TOGETHER - SONIC STYLE!**

Chapter one - The beginning

It's been a while since Sonic & co. were all together, and they weren't all on good terms the last time they were. But now, because the powers that be (that's us) are feeling nasty, we're making them live together! Will they like it? Nope. Do we care? Hell no! We want them to get pissed off and start fights with each other. Maybe if we're lucky they'll kill each other (we're hoping someone kills Charmy. He annoys us) Anyway, lets begin.

First into the house were Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, aka Team Sonic. We forgot to mention that although housemates can basically do whatever they want (including leaving the house to go shopping, save the world etc.) they're only allowed to take one thing into the house with them. Sonic opted for a whoopee cushion. He knew that Shadow hates practical jokes and he wanted to take every opportunity to piss him off. Tails took with him the X-Tormado, but because we're mean we made him leave it in the driveway. Knuckles took with him the Master Emerald. Good choice. You see, we gathered all the Chaos Emeralds and built a replica shrine in the garden for them. Upon entering the house, Sonic immediately headed to the living area and hid the whoopee cushion under one of the sofa cushions, hoping Shadow would be the one to sit on it. Knuckles noticed the emerald shrine and straight away placed the Master Emerald in the center before taking up his usual guardian job. Tails just sat around waiting for the others to arrive.

Next into the house were Team Dark, made up of Shadow, Rouge and Eggman. Shadows one item was a framed photo of Maria, his friend who died on board Space Colony Ark. Rouge had a large diamond, and Eggman has his flying egg thingy (the thing he's always flying around in). After a few heated words between Sonic and Shadow, Shadow sat down right where Sonic had hidden the whoopee cushion. Sonics' laughter fit told Shadow that he was responsible, but before he could beat the crap out of him, they were interrupted by the arrival of Team Rose.

Team Rose consists of the pink hedgehog Amy, whos 'item' was a bird named Lily. Similarly, Cream took her pet Chao Cheese in, and Big his friend Froggy. Sonic took one look at Amy and legged it, something Shadow found hilarious until Amy smacked him with her hammer. She moaned about him not loving her, to which Shadow told her that she's annoying before disappearing in the same direction Sonic had.

Last into the house were Espio, Charmy and Vector, otherwise known as Team Chaotix. "Somebody" forgot to tell these three that they were allowed to take things in with them, so none of them had anything. Damn shame. Within a minute Charmy had managed to annoy everyone by flying around the room screaming, but then he crashed right into a wall and knocked himself out. Ok, he didn't die, but this is just as good. Sonic asked the detectives how they put up with the annoying little cunt all the time. Espio remarked that they have a storeroom full of chloroform. Vector informed them that's why he wears headphones all the time. Apparently they don't just make him look cool.

A few hours later and everyone had more or less settled into the house. Sonic and Shadow spent the afternoon running laps around the garden whilst Amy whinged about Sonic not paying any attention to her. Right, you're annoying and he hates you. Get over it. Tails and Eggman discussed robotics and stuff, Rouge kept trying to steal the Master Emerald from right under Knuckles' nose (stupid female). Vector and Cream talked about Creams' mother, Espio took a nap, Big sat by the pond fishing, and Charmy was still unconcious. Unfortunately, no fighting yet, so we decided to liven things up and get them all drunk. After drinking enough wine to kill normal people, things were looking hopeful. Shadow started flirting with Amy, and this pissed Sonic off big time so he broke his nose. Finally, some violence. Amy tried to calm them both down by getting off with both of them, right in front of each other! This got them fighting even more. Did we ever say how much we love Amy? She finally calmed them down by leading them to her room and locking the door. Looks like a threesome is imminent. Aside from this, things were quite boring. Everyone else just sat around talking about the time Eggman almost destroyed the world with the Space Colony. Vector did amuse us by pestering Cream to give him her mothers' number, but she refused. Shoulda punched him we say. Charmy eventually regained conciousness, but Vector 'accidently' knocked him out again by tripping over and landing on him. Score one for Vector! That'll teach Charmy to be an annoying little shitebag. Oh, loud unmentionable noises were heard coming from Amys room (unfortunately not the sound of fighting though) and a group of drunk teenagers took the X-Tornado for a joyride.


End file.
